Saving Me From This Eternity: Itachi's Life
by Anime-girl-next-door
Summary: From the great story Saving Me From This Eternity, we now look at the elder Uchiha, Itachi, from birth to death. We will see his life as he goes through happiness, love, sadness and insanity.


**A big hello to all Naruto fans. From the story of Saving me from this Eternity we are going to look at Itachi's life. First of all for you to get this story you may want to read Saving me from this Eternity.**

**The great vampire story was written by HATTED HATTER who has given me permission to link this story with hers so we can take a look at Itachi's life. **

**First of all a big thank you to Hatted Hatter for writing Saving me from this Eternity ( a great story) and thanks for giving me permission for this fanfic.**

**So anyway hope you enjoy the story, it's basically Itachi's life since birth so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Prologue**

**A baby is born**

Night, a time of darkness and silence, a time when many slumber and rest for the upcoming day. This night was one not like many other, a night of celebration but also a night where new questions came to mind.

The castle was of an olden Victorian style, with different towers with great detail. The castle's interior has a very similar appearance to the outside, it seemed quiet and unnatural as if the buildings existence should not be.

Residing within the sacred structure were beings known as Vampires, but not any old Vampires that went stalking in the night, the family living here, the Uchiha family a family of great power and pure bloods. They were at the top of the chain in the Vampire world. Not only were they known and respected for their power but also their wealth.

Withing the walls of Uchiha a miracle itself was about to come true. In a secure room lay a women in bed who looked to be of at least twenty years old. She was panting heavily and her body was now drenched in sweat. To the woman's left was her husband, his eyes never left her and when she grunted in pain he simply gave soothing words.

At the end of the bed where the woman's feet where stood a more of similar age. From her attire and posture it was easy to tell that this lady was indeed a midwife.

The woman once again gave a cry of pain. It was easy to see why she was in this condition. Her belly was swollen to due her pregnancy and she had already gone into labor. Hours had gone by as the woman continually struggled with the pain. Soon her baby would be born.

This birth was unlike others, it was the birth of a pure blood Vampire. It was pretty rare for a pure blood to be born so this was an eventful occasion. Once more the pregnant woman gave a scream of pain.

"Mikoto get ready this baby is coming," said the blonde midwife known as Tsunade.

Scrunching her face up in pain again Mikoto gave out another scream of pain. Her whole body tensed due to another contraction taking place. Going into labor was one thing but actually giving birth was another. The baby would be here within moments and the pain would pass.

Mikoto, who was now panting heavily once again breathed,

"Finally this baby is coming this pain is a lot to bear. I don't know how much longer i'm gonna be able to handle."

Another contraction soon hit causing Mikoto's body to tense. Her dark coal eyes were shut due to the pain and her long raven hair spilled along her shoulders not kept up or anything. Her left hand gave a death grip on the one holding it. Mikoto's husband, Fugaku, gently patted her hand and whispered soothingly,

"It's ok my dear soon the baby will be here. Just a little bit longer."

"Ok I wi...AAHH!"

Tsunade spoke urgently, "The baby's coming. Mikoto I know you are in a lot of pain but you owe it to yourself and to your soon to be born baby to see this through and PUSH!"

It was an order not to be disobeyed. Mikoto gave a push and as she continued to do this the new born took it's first breath of air.

"Ok Mikoto you've almost done it. Now to give this baby it's true life, to bring it into this world so it may live along side you for the last time PUSH!"

Once again Mikoto did as told and the baby was finally born. Cutting the umbilical cord Tsunade wrapped the baby up in a blanket made up of cotton, soft to the touch and warm for the newborn. This child did not cry nor whimper, the only action he did was simply stare through his narrowed and hardly opened eyes. The color of his eyes could be seen, a dark coal color which was traditional for Uchiha. Tsunade gave the baby to Mikoto who was now tired but recovered slightly.

"Mikoto, Fugaku you now have a baby boy. Congratulations."

Mikoto's eyes were now flooding with tears as she took in the bundle of joy that she was proud to call her son and her kin. Being pregnant meant that the mother was always with the baby but holding the little one for the very first time in her arms made her feel even closer to her son. The little baby was now looking at his mother with more opened eyes, he didn't particularly stare just look at his mother in wonder and awe.

"He's beautiful."

Fugaku smiled and looked at the baby with pride, this too was his son and he was proud to have one. Mikoto gently lifted herself up and turned her body slowly so her husband could hold their baby for the first time as well. Stretching her arms with the baby securely placed in her hands Mikoto gave her son to her beloved husband.

Fugaku only smiled, something he hardly ever did but this was a time to be happy and to be glad. The baby now in his hands was someone who carried the legendary Uchiha blood. Like father like son they were both pure bloods and creatures of the night. Soon this young one would enjoy the life that the night and darkness brought.

Suddenly a thought came to the long dark haired beauty,

"What shall we call him? After all we can't call him nothing he needs a name."

Thinking long and hard a name finally came to her mind.

"How about Itachi? I know it's not a name that's common but I think that's what makes it a very special name."

Fugaku thought for a moment to consider, naming a new child especially their first was something new and important for Fugaku but nonetheless his cherished wife, Mikoto would always help in the end. As far as his knowledge stretched the name Itachi meant weasel. Why his wife would ever think of calling him that was entirely something that only she knew.

"I think that is a name that you don't hear everyday and it certainly would be special if we named our first born that. I have no objections and I especially love the name Itachi because you thought of it."

Hearing her husbands words make Mikoto's eyes shine with happiness. She couldn't help but smile once more. Mikoto was now lying down again after all she was just after giving birth and it really took it out of her. Nodding her head approvingly she yawned,

"Itachi it is then. I can't believe he's actually here. He's beautiful."

The baby had not cried ever since it was born. Usually new born babies would be screeching their little lungs out but due to this baby being a pure blood Vampire he was indeed different. Now he was sleeping soundly like all babies do, without a care in the world and in the safety and care of their parents.

Little Itachi was in his father's arms as his parents stared adoringly at him as if he was the most precious thing they had ever seen and he was.

While the couple were talking Tsunade the one who delivered Itachi was just finish packing up all of her medical supplies and cleaning the small amount of blood that spilled to the floor during the birth. Tsunade looked at the now family of three and once again smiled. She had delivered a very rare one this night and for generations she would remember.

For it was her first time delivering a baby and what an honor it was for it to be an Uchiha baby. Sure she was already an experienced doctor but she never really got the chance to deliver a baby and finally she got her chance.

Finally with everything packed up and cleared Tsunade approached the pure blood lovers and their baby.

"Well that's everything cleared up. Now Mikoto you know what you have to do. You know when to feed little Itachi and get rest, giving birth is really exhausting. Now before I go do you mind if I look over Itachi to make sure he's in good health, not that I doubt the health of a pure blood."

Fugaku glared at Tsunade when she mentioned checking Itachi over to see if he was in good health. Of course he was healthy all pure bloods were always in perfect health. They had high immune systems even from birth. He immediately relaxed when Tsunade stated that she didn't doubt his health. It was just to be on the safe side.

"Alright it's just to be on the safe side."

Fugaku rose out of the chair he was sitting on and walked to the blonde midwife. Passing the baby Tsunade unwrapped Itachi to check him over. He was perfect just like all pure bloods were. Gently wrapping the cotton blanket around Itachi she gave him back to his father.

"So are you satisfied that he's in good health," Fugaku asked as he eyed Tsunade.

"He's perfect."

**If you love Itachi Please Read and Review. **

**Hoped you like it. **


End file.
